Messing with Benson
by BloodlessAncestral
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby get bored and decide to pull a little prank on Benson.. But what happens when it goes waay out of hand? Mordecai/Benson. XD Must read! Rated T for language. REQUEST OF XXUNDEADBELOVEDXX and half written by xxscarelettekittenxx


**Hey this is ny first story... SORRY its rushed..I don't own Regular Show..if I did...**

**I'd make Mordecai would be all... Yaoi! Haha... Anyways.. No flames...please. **

Messin with Benson!

Mordecai and Rigby sat in there rooms bored out of there minds staring at the ceiling. When Mordecai had a brilliant idea.

"Dude!" He said turning over to Rigby, who was eagerly looking at his friend.

"What you got?"

"Lets have some fun.." Mordecai smirked deviously

Rigby's face twisted in disgust.

"Oh, I ment fun with _Benson_."

Rigby looked like he was about to gag.

"Ugh! I ment prank him!" He said irritated with his immature best friend.

"Oh... Sounds fun, what you got in mind?"

"Okay Okay," Mordecai started, "Whoever wins at rock paper sissors gets to pick the prank that the loser has to do on Benson."

"Hm,Hm,Hm,Hm." They chanted pulling out there hands.

Mordecai: Sissors

Rigby: Rock.

"OHHHH!" Rigby cheered rubbing it in the blue jays face.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Mordecai asked annoyed and Rigby whispered in his ear.

Mordecai's eyes widened and he shoved his friend back.

"No way dude!" Mordecai yelled voice crackling.

"Dude!" Rigby protested, " You HAVE to!"

Mordecai regretted opening his mouth this waa a pretty halarious prank..

But.. It wasnt good for his benifit.

"Wussy...!" Rigby mocked.

Then Mordecai decided.

"I'll _do_ it."

Hell, Mordecai would more than just do it. He will make it so beliveable.. That.. That Rigby will forget its a prank.

Hm,Hm.

And that is what he **shall** do.

The next morning there sleepy boss started making coffee and preparing for the day.

"Hey Benson." Rigby said casually pouring Rig juice into a mug.

"Hey." Benson said not use to the raccoons formality.

"Hey Benny." Mordecai said walking into the room.

Benson raised his eyebrows. "Uhmm.."

Mordecai grabbed Benson and pulled him close.

"Nice...Gumballs."

Rigby was staring in disbelief.

"Uh Mordecai..._Back off_."

Benson backed away a couple of steps, than ran out of the room.

Mordecai turned to his giggling friend.

"See? NOT a wussy. But I do feel kinda homo." He laughed a little. Kinda having fun with the whole thing.

"DUDE! HIS FACE! PRICELESS!" Rigby said between hysteric laughter.

"And you still have to do the best part!" Rigby smirked.

He shrugged. Mordecai didnt want to admit it but he loved how Benson's face turned bright red. And pretty much his whole reaction torwards it.

He wanted more. See what makes him tick. At that moment it became more than a prank It became a challenge.

That afternoon Benson was standing next to a fountain with Skips talking. This was the perfect time to do the rest of the prank. When Benson was around someone. Mordecai stormed up to Benson and yelled, "BENNY!"

Benson looked at Mordecai shocked at the birds anger.

"HOW COULD YOU?"

"What are y-"

"YOU BLOW OFF OUR DATE FOR..FOR **_SKIPS_**?"

Skips looked at Benson in disbelief.

"What?"

"YES BENSON IT WAS TODAY!"

"We never-"

"ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?"

Benson rubbed his face in frustration turning red.

"MORDECAI WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He yelled shaking

Mordecai fell on his knees and fake cried.

"DONT yell at me...!" He sobbed (fakely)

Benson looked in utter shock at the emotional blue jay. Skips backed away from the two but kept near incase he had to break up a fight between the two.

"Mordecai! What is going on?"

He asked in pure confusion.

"You..You..YOU NEVER LISTEN ANYMORE!"

Mordecai contenued.

Rigby in a near by bush was laughing silently in tears.

"I-I listen!"

Benson said. Mordecai himself almost laughed at the gumball machine's confusion but kept the sobs coming.

"WHY DO YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES WHEN WE MAKE LOVE?" His voice crackling with laughter but it was unoticed the light blue gumball machine and the yeti.

"Uhhhhhhh..." Skips said, then he ran off and Benson called after him, then turned to Mordecai.

"MORDECAI!"

"BENSON!" Mordecai cried hugging him then running off. Rigby and him ran into the house laughing like crazy before they could get into their room.

This was TOOO fun.

"Oh man!" Rigby laughed, "Okay I take back what I said, you are definantly NOT a wuss... Man.. You took it far!"

Mordecai recoverd from laughing. "Hm,Hm. It was beilievable at least."

They high fived and went upstairs.

Bordom? Long gone.

Later that day the sun was setting and Mordecai and Rigby were watching T.V when they heard a loud crash and scream from the kitchen. "IT WASNT LIKE THAT!" Benson yelled.

Rigby and Mordecai ran into the kitchen.

"Whats going on?" Mordecai asked seeing the shatterd plate.

"THATS WHAT I WANNA KNOW!" Skips yelled poking the blue jays chest harshly.

"Skips!" Benson yelled, "I wasnt CHEATING!"

Mordecai's jaw dropped. And Rigby stood in shock.

"OH RIGHT! Thats why he said you dont listen! He couldnt make that up, your not a very good listener..."

Skips choked. "And now, you CHEAT ON ME? YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!"

"I DO-"

"Save it." Skips said coldly.

"Skips!" Mordecai screamed stopping the two.

"It was a prank! BENSON NEVER CHEATED! I-I-!"

"Say NO more." Benson said walking to Mordecai and lacing his arms around his feathery waiste.

"You were to shy to ask me out, Because I WAS dating Skips. So you were scared and that was your awkward teen boy way of asking me out.. yes!I will!"

Benson kissed the paralyzed bird.

"W-W..What?" Skip's growled.

Benson stood infront of Mordecai arms spread.

"BACK OFF MAH MAN!"

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

Skips grabbed Mordecai and slammed him into the wall, he was shaking with fear.

"Skips I-I-"

"Save it Mordo, your dead meat."

Benson put his hand on Skips' shoulder.

"Please let me say goodbye.."

He got inches from the Blue Jay's face.

"Mordecai..." He breathed. The bird to paralyzed with fear to explain himself let alone respond just sat there.

"Gotcha."

Skips and Benson burst into laughter falling on the ground. Mordecai still backed agianst the chest rising and falling unevenly. Heart pounding.

"WHAT?" Rigby and Mordecai shouted.

"Oh MAN!" Benson said getting up recovering from laughing.

"I over heard you guys in the living room, after that incident by the fountain." Skips chuckled. "Told Benson, I have to admit. You had me goin."

"Me too." Benson said arms up in defeat but smiling.

Mordecai sat there shaking then he burst into laughter and after 2 minutes, said, "Well Played, Benny." They cracked up at the kinky nickname.

"No more pranking?" Skips aksed holding out a hand to Mordecai..

He took it and smiled.

Just another average day in a regular world. :)

**SO...you guys like? Any help? Dont be mean though.. I tried. My first story and I will make MANY Regular Show Fan Fictions... Okay so tell me what you think**

**3**


End file.
